


Stickers

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next morning, Kerry woke up on his own for once. It was odd, typically Miles would stay in bed with him as long as possible, an insatiable cuddler. He didn’t mind either way, so slowly he got out of bed, shuffling into the bathroom to take his morning piss, flipping up the toilet seat and relieving himself. It was only when he was finished and putting the lid back down when he noticed something on it. A sticky note, a pikachu sticker on it along with the words ‘Nice dick!’ scrawled next to it, clearly Miles’ handwriting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stickers

As one grows up, there are a lot of things they grow out of liking. Kerry had lost his interest in plenty of things like stuffed animals, and toy cars, and that stupid paddleball that he could never get going over five times but always made his mom buy him at the dollar store. But one thing that he definitely kept with him, was his fondness for stickers.

  
He’d always been a sticker-getting kid, his tests and homework up till middle school almost always donned with at least one bright colored sticker to applaud him for his good work. He was actually pretty disappointed when middle school started and his first piece of homework came back with nothing more than a check up top. So he got over it, slowly, until he started going to conventions and found that there were stickers more appropriate for him as a teenager. Anime stickers, video game stickers, he found himself collecting them all, his room covered with them and the house itself had its own smattering.

  
But again, as he moved out and got his job at Rooster Teeth, he tried to leave them behind once more. An adult had no need for stickers, right? He kept with that thought until Achievement Hunter came up with their newest show, Go!, and he saw the Hunters getting awarded with stickers that filled him with instant nostalgia. He tried to ignore it, but it was clear to Miles that his boyfriend was spending a bit too much time sneaking peeks at the Go! Board in the Hunter office. So he decided to fix it.

  
The next morning, Kerry woke up on his own for once. It was odd, typically Miles would stay in bed with him as long as possible, an insatiable cuddler. He didn’t mind either way, so slowly he got out of bed, shuffling into the bathroom to take his morning piss, flipping up the toilet seat and relieving himself. It was only when he was finished and putting the lid back down when he noticed something on it. A sticky note, a pikachu sticker on it along with the words ‘Nice dick!’ scrawled next to it, clearly Miles’ handwriting.

  
Kerry giggled quietly, giving it a strange look and pulling it off, setting it on the tank before going about the rest of his morning rituals. As he walked into the kitchen, he grabbed orange juice from the fridge, never one for coffee. On the bottle he found another sticky note, which had the words ‘not as sweet as you!’ on it, along with a heart sticker. Kerry flushed, smiling widely as he grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured himself a glass of juice.

  
"Hey, Kerry."

  
Miles’ voice was far too bright and fluttery for morning, but that’s how he always seemed to be. He came up behind the younger man, encircling him and kissing the back of his neck gently, chuckling as Kerry squirmed a bit.

  
"Hey. Good morning! I liked your little notes."

  
"Wait till you see the one I left on your butt."

  
An unsure look was Kerry’s response, Miles grinning widely as he let him go, grabbing at a bag on their counter and pulling out a couple bagels.

  
"Cream cheese today?"

  
"How do you always know?"

  
Kerry smiled lovingly, Miles beaming with pride for guessing the other’s spread choice correctly once again, Miles’ fixing them both up before they sat down to eat together. A while after, Kerry headed to the bathroom to get ready for work, brushing his teeth and starting the shower.

  
A bit curious from what Miles said, once Kerry had stripped down, he couldn’t help but peek at his butt in the full length shower mirror. Miles had apparently not lied, a star sticker on his butt, along with a the words ‘#1 cute patoot’, scrawled in what looked lipstick. He stormed out to the kitchen, where Miles was on his laptop, the other flushing a bit as he caught sight of the naked man.

  
"Where the heck did you get lipstick from?!"

  
"I might have bought one when I went out for the stickers."

  
"Dumbass."

  
Kerry’s bashful smile contradicted his words, Miles beaming at his naked boyfriend.

  
"So you like getting my stickers?"

  
"I do indeed. How do I earn some more?"

  
"You wanna do some extra credit?"

  
Miles wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, Kerry blushing and laughing under his breath as he leaned over, extending a hand to Miles.

  
"Fuck yeah I do. But how’s about we continue this discussion in the shower? I’m getting kinda cold."

  
"Let’s go."

  
The two scampered back into the bathroom, giggling like the immature men they were. Miles held true to what he said, and after their incredibly long time in the shower, continued to lavish Kerry with stickers as much as possible. He slowed down after a couple weeks, but Kerry always found himself waking up to at least one part of him stickered and scribbled on in lipstick. And he loved it.

 


End file.
